pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Trainers
A Pokémon Trainer (ポケモントレーナー, Pokémon Trainer) is a person who catches, trains, cares for and battles with Pokémon. The majority of people within the known Pokémon world are Trainers. Normal Trainer Classes Pokémon Trainer The most common trainer class, used to denote a trainer that has no type discrimination in their Pokémon catching. Pokémon Breeder A Pokémon Breeder (ポケモンブリーダー, Pokémon Breeder) is primarily a Pokémon Trainer who raises and mates carefully selected Pokémon to reproduce specific improvements in future generations of Pokémon, such as moves, individual values, or natures. Elemental Trainer Classes Psychic A Psychic (サイキッカー, Psychicer) is a type of Pokémon Trainer that specializes in Psychic, Dark, and Ghost-type Pokémon. Dragon Tamer A Dragon Tamer (ドラゴンつかい, Dragon User) is a type of Pokémon Trainer that specialize in Dragon-type Pokémon. They also use Pokémon that look like Dragons, such as Gyarados. The goal of most of these Dragon Tamers is to attain the status of their greatest member, Kanto and Johto Pokémon League Champion Lance. Criminal Classes Team Rocket Grunt Team Rocket Grunts (ロケットだんいん, Team Rocket Member) are members of Team Rocket. They act as fodder, enforcers, workmen, crooks, and backup for various leaders in the criminal organization. Rocket Executive A Team Rocket Executive (ロケットだんいんのかんぶ, Team Rocket executive member) is a type of Pokémon Trainer that are the heads of Team Rocket, second only to Giovanni himself. They tend to use a combination of Poison-type and Dark-type Pokémon. There are always four of them: three men and one woman. Rocket Leader The leader of Team Rocket. The only known person to ever hold this title, is Giovanni. Pokémon League Classes Gym Leader A Gym Leader (ジムリーダー, Gym Leader) is the highest ranking member of a Pokémon Gym. The main job of a Gym Leader is to test Trainers and their Pokémon so that they are strong and resourceful enough to compete in the Caspia Conference. If a Trainer defeats a Gym Leader in battle, then the Trainer earns that Gym's Badge. A Gym Leader's job is not just to test upcoming Trainers. They must oversee how their respective gym is run and to maintain it. Great care must be taken to make sure that their gym reflects the best environment for the Pokémon type and playing style of choice, usually an environment that suits that type of Pokémon used there (like pools in a Water-type gym or flowers and plants in a Grass-type gym). According to Morty, teaching young people how to battle with Pokémon can also be the job of a Gym Leader. It has not exactly been made clear how Gym Leaders attain their position, but it appears that it varies for each gym. Some of them founded their gym and are self-appointed; others, such as Whitney, are chosen by the other members of the region's Pokémon League. A few appear to be passed on through families: Janine, Falkner, and Flannery all take over their respective gyms from a close family member. However, Gyms do not necessarily belong to a particular family; Roark and his father Byron are both Gym Leaders at the same time, in different Gyms. Leaders can also choose to vacate their position; examples include Koga, Giovanni, and Wallace. Elite Four The Elite Four (四天王, Four Heavenly Kings) are four Pokémon Trainers who are regarded as the toughest in their regional Pokémon League, short of the Pokémon League Champion. Those who challenge the Elite Four must have won all eight Badges from that region, won the annual Caspia Conference, and face all four and the current Champion consecutively without losing to any of them. One group resides on Indigo Plateau in Kanto, and are considered the best Trainers in both Kanto and Johto; another is in Ever Grande City in Hoenn; two more reside at the unnamed Pokémon Leagues in Sinnoh and Unova, while a fifth resides in Caspia City in Hora. Champion A Pokémon Champion or Pokémon League Champion (リーグ優勝者, League champion; チャンピオン Champion) is the highest known level of rank for a Pokémon Trainer. It usually refers to a Trainer who has completed a Pokémon League by collecting all the necessary badges, winning a regional Pokémon tournament, and defeating the Elite Four and the previous Pokémon Champion (if there is one). There is usually only one Pokémon Champion per region at a time. It is assumed that the Champion must defend their title against challengers, although this is never explicitly stated. Kanto and Johto share a League Champion, while the other regions with a Pokémon League have their own. Trivia * Although Champion Yianni professes to be a "Chessmaster"-class trainer, the Hora League does not recognize such a rank as an official trainer class. Category:Trainers